Persuasion
by BlooD MasCarA
Summary: AU. Dickenson’s School has always been rivals with The Abbey’s Institution for Talented Teenagers, & both schools are heading off to train & compete for the yearly Games of Gifts Competition. But what happens when sparks fly between enemies?
1. Prologue

**Full Summary:** AU. Dickenson's School for the Gifted Mutants has always been rivals with The Abbey's Institution for Talented Mutant Teenagers, and both schools are heading off to train and compete for the yearly Games of Gifts Competition. The captain, Hiwatari Kai, of The Abbey is training his crew to face off against Kon Rei's team from Dickenson's School, but what happens when sparks fly between enemies? And when the director of The Abbey stumbles upon his student and the enemy conversing intimately, it seems that he forms his own plan for Dickenson's School for the Gifted. Yaoi. Please R&R. (Still not sure about pairings)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the plot and unrecognizable characters.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, so if you don't like it then don't read it. I don't tolerate reviews where people are telling me that they don't like the yaoi in it. If you don't like it, then why are you here? Coarse language is also common in my stories.

**A/N:** Hey Guys! It's me with a brand new story! I get a little hyper with new stories, even though this is my fifth one. So technically, there's nothing really to celebrate, but I'm just excited. I hope you all enjoy this story. The idea came to me while I was watching Kim Possible for some unknown reason. Go Figure. This story is kind of like X-Men cross Beyblade, where the beybladers have special mutant abilities. This chapter is kinda boring, so sorry, but it explains a lot about what's happening and will give you a better idea of what the story's about. I estimate many chapters, but the chapters will be short, so updates should be quicker. I hope. n.n

Happy Readings!

* * *

**Persuasion**

Prologue

**

* * *

**

"Ahh, here we are," the blonde mumbled keenly. His fingers trailed over all the notices pinned to the bulletin board. One in particular caught his attention. The document was green, with bright, red writing. His azure eyes scanned swiftly and eagerly over the text, and an animated smile crossed his lips. It read: 

_**Annual Games of Gifts Competition**_

_**Where:** _

_Dickenson's School Stadium. All participating schools for gifted students will arrive within ten days previous to the commencing of the contest. Those who do not will be unable to participate and will be disqualified._

_**When:**_

_Beginning of March – Details on the date will be revealed on a later date, previous to the contest. The competition will last for approximately 3 weeks, but the competition final date may be subject to change; this depending on the preliminary finals and semi finals._

_**Judging:**_

_The competition has 3 main judges, those being Stanley Dickenson himself, considering he loaned this year's Games of Gifts Competition his schools own Stadium for the contest. Our other judge, Hiwatari Voltaire - the founder of The Abbey and the Games of Gifts - will indeed partake in this year's event. Our last judge is Judy Tate, specialist in Mutant anatomy, biology, technology and Herbology, and also the principal of Miss Stacey's School of Mutants – who will be participating this year._

_**Referees:**_

_True, both Judges and Referee's will both receive similar duties, but our referee's will be in the stadium during matches, unlike the judges, who will observe from the panel room. Our foremost referee is D.J Jazzman._

_**Commentators:**_

_Our commentators for this year's event will be our very own Brad Best and Topper, who were the very first commentators for the Official Games of Gods Championships, which were for the students who were the best in the entire world of mutants. _

_**Proceedings:**_

_The winners of Games of Gifts will then compete in the National Games of Games, and if succeed in winning the competition, will then participate in the Official Games of God Championships, where they are crowned The God of Games if won, and the strongest mutant team in the world._

_**Teams:**_

_Each school will have two teams, A and B, representing their own school. Each competing team will consist of no more than 15 students, and no smaller than 3 students. _

_**Ability Terms:**_

_Within each team, there is to be a maximum of 8 students with the same class of ability. Any team who does not abide these terms will be unable to participate and will be disqualified. _

_**Terms, Rules and Conditions:**_

_**-**All teams are to respect the privacy of other teams and are to respect each individual team member. _

_**-**Training rooms and practice matches will be available for first come, first serve, but teams are expected to be cooperative with others and give everyone a fair go with equipment and training rooms. _

_**-**Teams are provided with their own dorms and are expected to respect the areas and not damage property. _

_**-**Teams are not to visit other school's dorms without permission from the captain of their team and permission from the captain of the other team you choose to visit. _

_**-**Each team is required to have a coach, or an elder to assist the captain with training, and for guidance._

_**-**Meeting will be held with each school's principal, as well as the captains from both A and B teams. The dates for these conferences will be known on a later date._

_All teams are required to follow each rule, or will be sent to a tribunal, where a decision will be set and the team may, or may not be disqualified. Any teams caught sabotaging another teams chances at winning will be immediately disqualified and banned from any future Games of Gifts Competition for a set period of time._

_Good Day and Good Luck_

_-----_

The smile stretched from ear to ear. His team has lost the finals four years in a row to The Abbey's Institution for Talented Mutant Teenagers, but this year things were going to be different. They were determined to win.

"Oh yeah. I so can't wait," he beamed and skipped down the hallway towards the dorms. He raced inside his room and jumped the first person he ran into. They landed in a jumbled heap on the carpeted floor, laughing playfully as they untangle themselves. The dark haired teen flashed a smile, dusting off his pants. The rest, who had heard the ecstatic boy dash into the room and hid, appeared and laughed along at Max's hyperness.

"Guess what guys!" he shouted hysterically, almost jumping excitedly like a hyped up girls do. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! The Games of Gifts Competition is starting soon! And all the teams are coming next week! Can you believe it!"

"What?" the dark haired teen said in disbelief. "They're holding it here? At our school?"

Max nodded his head vigorously. He didn't believe it either, but it was true! "Yeah! They're gonna use our stadium, and everyone is gonna stay here for the competition, and we get to see everyone again! I haven't spoken to Emily in forever! I can't wait!"

The dark haired teen smiled. "I know how you feel. I haven't seen the others since I can remember!" his golden eyes lit up at the thought of seeing his old friends again.

The group conversed animatedly some more, mainly about the upcoming competition and about all the people from the different schools that they haven't seen since the previous year's competition.

"Bring it on!"

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, boring? Yeah, I thought so, but I'll get the next chapter up soon. Promise. I hope this is a good story, because I can't wait. 

Anybody got any ideas for pairings? I do yaoi, obviously, so lets chose the pairing by referring to that, shall we? Anyways, I want to go KaixSomeone, but I got no clue. I was thinking Rei, or anyone really. Also maybe a TalaxSomeone, or a BryanxSomeone. But I'm clueless. Even a KaixTala or something like that is good too. Man, I don't know! Leave me reviews with what you think!

_Please Read and Review_

**…BlooD MasCarA…**


	2. Ch 1 The Abbey

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except unrecognizable characters and the plot. So don't steal it, or I'll bring out the lawyers…

**Warnings:** Yaoi. Coarse Language…etc…

**A/N:** Hey Guys. Thanks for your reviews. They were gratefully appreciated. Please don't stop the encouraging comments. They pump me up so much! Okay, now the story begins! It's chapter one, and I'm psyched! For some reason I really like this chapter, and I don't know why. But I hope you all agree.

Some people were a little confused by the prologue. Firstly, when I mean battling, it's not with beyblades. It's more like using different elements in battle against another mutant. So you have elements facing off against other elements. If that's still confusing you, then you'll just have to wait until the tournament has begun, then you might understand better.

Secondly, this is to 00kamijin. Well, to answer your question, it doesn't really matter, because they don't have more than 8 on a team. They only have three, so it's okay for them to have the same abilities or the different abilities. But it's just if there is more than 8 on the team, they'll have to have some members with different abilities. They can't all be the same. Hm. That question really confused me at the beginning. I had to re-read what I had written to remember. But no, it doesn't matter. Sorry if that confused you. n.n

-Yeah, I just re-read that, and I don't understand a word. So good luck trying to solve that puzzle. o.O

Enjoy!

* * *

**Persuasion **

Chapter 1

**…BlooD MasCarA… 

* * *

**

The worn, rusted hinges groaned as the large, iron gate was sluggishly pushed open. The weight rendered the gateway keeper to push it at a crawl, attempting his toughest to open the stubborn gate. But as time-consuming as it was, the dark figure was glad for the prolonging of his visit to the interior of what these great walls hold. The ominous stone crawled with moss, and a darkness lingered in every corner, where the non-existed sunlight couldn't reach it. The constant gray skies hovered above the looming stronghold; known by all as a school for the gifted, but by those within its walls as a prison owned by the devil himself. The large stonewall that surrounded the property kept everything from the outside at a reasonable distance from the large building. The grounds were covered by a blanket of pure white snow, which littered the roof and the earth. But the bronze soil contained very little nutrients anyways.

The figure stepped within the grounds of the wicked place. Many times he had been to this gloomy dwelling before, but the ominous building never ceased to run cold shivers down his spine. And this time was no different. The wind was bitter and howling fiercely at him, a strong current of snow blocked most of his vision, but he had been there enough times to know where the entrance to the stronghold was.

He staggered through the thick blanket of snow, until he touched stone and found himself standing in front of a large, wooden door. He lifted his hand to knock, but the door opened on it's own accord, as it did everytime. And consistently it sent another shiver running down his spine. He pushed himself inside, grateful to be away from the coldness, but was only greeted with a large, empty hall, barely warmer that it was outside. He walked slowly inside; he knew his way. He turned down a corridor to his left, the stone provided very little heat, but as he stepped into another, more furnished room, he could feel the heat of the fireplace touch his skin and linger there for a while, ready to be replaced by new ones. This was where he was to meet them.

The Abbey had always been a suspicious place to him. It was so dark and gloomy, and it was a miracle that such youngsters could live in such a cold and heartless place. But he had heard the stories, heard other student from his own school talk about these boys. They were no lenient bunch of teenagers. They were ruthless and distant, preferring the company of silence, or a fellow distant teammate, than anybody else. And for many years while he had been a part of the Games of Gifts Competition, he had observed them compete against fellow schools. They had been harsh and brutal, attacking with cruel satisfaction, sending many mutants to hospital and intensive care. They were a bunch of bad news. It was a miracle they were still allowed to compete, especially with such rebellious behavior, but what can you expect? They sponsor the Games of Gifts Competition. They could get away with murder, and the judges would still look over it as an accident.

But he was being too harsh on them. They weren't just a bunch of cold, heartless monsters. He had seen them cry once, after they had lost a match against an opponent. They hadn't known of his presence, because he had hid it, but he had seen them in the locker rooms, crying, and speaking Russian, their native language. But he had caught on to a few words they had said, considering they had switched from Russian to Japanese constantly.

Things like: '_we're in so much trouble_,' or 'i_t hurts just thinking about the next few hours_,' and '_At lest we still have a chance. We're not out yet. He couldn't possibly punish us too harshly. We can still win_.'

It had terrified him. He had learnt things that possibly no one else knew. Boris Balcov had struck him as a cruel and bloodcurdling man, and he could picture that man as the kind to abuse children like that. But he couldn't confront the man, he had no evidence, and the boys weren't going to talk either. He could do nothing. He didn't even know the facts, so maybe he was jumping to conclusions, maybe he heard wrong. But he knew, something was going on in this ominous place, and it was his duty to find out what.

His contemplating was disrupted by two figures entering the room. One was a tall man, who he had met before on many occasions. Boris Balcov. His skin was an ugly white, and his purple hair made the tall, broad man look like a bruised banana. His gray eyes held such self-confidence and arrogance that the visitor couldn't bear to look into his eyes. They made his blood turn cold.

Instead, he focused his attention to the younger, much more attractive teenager standing obediently beside him. His eyes were like blood and pierced the visitor's old, blue eyes.

He had seen this boy too. He was known as the best on The Abbey's A team, and the captain. Hiwatari Kai. He was the coldest, and the most ruthless one of all 7 on the team. His eyes, like blood, sent chills down every opponent's spine. His skin was pale and flawless, with the exception of two navy triangles on each cheek that marked his status within the dark walls of The Abbey. He was tall, and easy to look at as long as you didn't look into his eyes. They swarmed with an expression not yet known to man. His frame was well built, but he was still very slender.

The visitor looked away from his eyes too, unable to maintain that unbearable blood stare. Instead, he greeted both males with a nod and opened his brief case, producing a few documents stapled together. Boris snatched them roughly from the visitor, his gray eyes scanning over the text indifferently. With a smirk, he nodded to the guest and laid them on the table, sure to go through them thoroughly after the visitor had left.

"Now, Mr. Dickenson. I'm sure you've met my star pupil, Kai Hiwatari," Boris said, obvious satisfaction in his voice. Stanley Dickenson nodded, extending a hand towards either male. Boris shook his hand; his grip was tight, and unkind. His hand was released, and a flash of relief crossed Stanley's eyes. That man made his blood churn.

His extended hand turned to Kai. Kai watched the hand silently, a flash of annoyance flashed through his eyes, the most emotion Stanley had ever seen in the boy, apart from the crying thing. A low growl escaped Boris's throat, one that obviously Mr. Dickenson wasn't meant to hear, but Mr. Dickenson didn't have big ears for nothing. ((**A/N:** _Have you seen his ears? They're huge!_))

He could almost see Kai resisting the urge to roll his eyes, but the mysterious teen remained still. He lifted his hand and shook Stanley's extended one, giving one firm shake before dropping it and returning to his recent motionless position.

There was silence from the captain for the rest of Stanley's visit. The rest was just formal stuff that either Boris or himself added into the conversation about the upcoming event. And the whole way through, all Stanley could think about in his subconscious was the crying and sobbing he heard this very boy utter many years ago…

* * *

**A/N:** Do you like? I do. I'm proud of this chapter. Sorry for shortness.

Here's how it's going:

**KaixTala:** 4 _(They're winning! They're my favourite pairing!)_

**KaixRei:** 2

**BryanxTala:** 2

**BryanxRei:** 2

**BryanxKai:** 1

**TalaxRei:** 0

**KaixTyson:** 1

If you have other suggestions for less important characters then please review me and tell me. E.g.: Miguel and Mystel is almost a definite couple. I just love that pairing. So if you have another pairing suggestion, do tell.

There was also a request for a TalaxKenny, but I just don't think I can do it. It's just not my type of pairing. Please review me about what pairings you want. I can offer more then these pairings, obviously. So if you have any other pairings you'd like to add, then review me and I'll add them in.

This is for Tai-writer: All the beybladers are participating from the third series, Ian, Steve,the majestics, and Miriam. Dunno why, but I just chose them. But please note, this is subject to change. So it could be different. Who knows?

Please Read and Review

**…BlooD MasCarA…**


	3. Ch 2 Reunited

**Disclaimer:** I own the plot and unrecognizable characters. Nothing else.

**Warnings:** Yaoi. Coarse language. Possible lemon in late chapters; we'll see how we go, ay?

**A/N:** HELLO! Thank you all for your very nice reviews! They make me smile. n/n.

* * *

**Persuasion**

Chapter 2

**…BlooD MasCarA…**

**

* * *

**

Outside of the huge glass windows, rain poured from the grey sky, landing in relentless sprays on the soaking grass. It had been raining heavily for days on end, but Tyson, who was surprisingly skilled in predicting weather patterns, had informed everyone that it would decease today. The clouds hovered over with an almost ominous and gloomy vibe, but nobody inside the large room noticed.

A long length of stone ran along the high walls, which use to be used by fire elementals to light up the room. But these days, electricity is used and lamps hang from the ceilings. Against the walls were various bookshelves containing books on different techniques and strategies for battle. Double doors were located at the front of the room, where the guests had entered in.

The lounge room chairs were littered with teenagers, who were conversing animatedly, chatting to old friends who they haven't seen for a whole year. They all lived in separate parts on the planet, true, but they were all the best of friends, and the best of warriors. Mutants, the lot of them. Although they all appeared human on the outside, they were impressive elementals at heart.

In the center of the large brightly lit chamber were Dickenson's School's class A team. It had been announced yesterday that all class B teams wouldn't be competing in this year's competition. This was a bummer for the class B teams, but the class A teams were having a ball without them. It would mean less competition and more chances at the finals.

Every year, Dickenson's School for Gifted Mutants had made it to the finals, but every year they had lost the championship to The Abbey. The Abbey's students were the best. They were never beaten. Except for one year, many years ago, when they and Dickenson's School faced off in the first round. They weren't removed from the competition, but they were beaten. It was the only time Dickenson's had faced The Abbey and won, and also the single time they had faced off in the first round, instead of the finals.

But this year things were different. Dickenson's were determined to win. They had trained hard, for a long time. They deserved to win. Why should The Abbey win? They were down right bastards. They didn't deserve the title.

"Hey Rei!" a female voice squealed. Rei recognized the voice and instantly his lips were stretched into a broad smile. Most teams had arrived at the large school, except for two teams. But it seamed one of those two teams had just arrived.

"Mariah!" Rei shouted merrily, hugging his pink haired friend. Mariah came from Miss Stacey's School of Excellence. An all girls' school. And also the only all girls school with a great reputation in battling. They had made it to the semi-finals every year.

Matilda was the next to enter the large room. Julia, Ming-Ming, Hilary, Emily and Miriam trailed excitedly behind her.

The entire room was forced to cover their ears with their hands, desperately trying to protect their ears from the piercing squeals that erupted from the six girls, who had just arrived. Girls were so weird. The girls were so happy to see their team; that they were dodging around other blader's to meet their old friends.

"Raul!"

Julia raced over to Raul, who was talking animatedly with Miguel. She practically knocked him on the floor, and they were tumbling on the ground, laughing. They were twins, but went to different schools. Where's the sense in that? But there were very few co-ed schools around, so they were forced to separate. But as difficult as it was, it was worth the pleasure of watching their twin lose as they ripped their sphere apart** (1)**.For some unknown reason, Julia and Raul always faced off against each other. They were both evenly matched, but eventually someone wins. They both have a 50 percent chance anyways. But they love to test out the new tricks on their sibling. Go Figure.

Matilda followed hastily, jumping excitedly over the two floor-wrestling twins and leaping straight into Miguel arms. He chuckled good-naturedly, hugging his old friend tightly.

"Miguel!" she squeaked, making the older teen smile down at her. Rumors were that the two had something going on, but it was untrue. They were just old childhood friends. Beside, Miguel already had a boyfriend.

On the other side of the room, Hilary had _already_ gotten into an argument with Tyson, after being only two second in the same room. True, they were great friends, but still quarreled a few too many times. They could never agree on anything.

"Listen Tyson, you better be right about the weather holding up for this tournament, or else," Hilary threatened dangerously. Tyson threw her a nervous smile, praying that his senses weren't incorrect this time around. It was futile trying to win against Hilary's wrath. It was impossible to become the victor.

"Oh, c'mon Hilary. Have a little faith in me," Tyson said hopefully. No such luck.

"Have a little faith! You've torn down two stadiums because you told us to _have faith_ in you!"

"Aww. They weren't that damaged," Tyson bolstered with encouragement. Hilary was about to open her mouth to argue some more, but Kenny had interjected before she had the opportunity to put her foul mouth into use.

"Actually, Tyson," he began rather nervously. "Not even the main stadium structures were standing, according to my information."

Tyson laughed uneasily. So maybe he was over exaggerating a little before, but so what? The damage had been done, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Oh, and by the way, Hilary," Kenny said, a small smile gracing his lips. Hilary turned to him expectantly. "Hm?"

"Welcome back."

"Yeah," Tyson added, beaming, the past conversation forgotten.

Meanwhile, Emily was talking to all of her old friends. Michael, Rick, Steve and Eddie were laughing hysterically, teasing the ginger haired girl about her glasses, which weren't present the last time they had met, a year ago. Only Max was defending her.

"C'mon guys. Emily is a friend. Don't tease her about such a little thing. Remember, looks don't matter," Max said seriously. He gave the older teens a serious face. One look at the face and the four teens were doubled over laughing. Why did Max always have that effect on people?

"Soo, Emily," Eddie said with amusement. "What's with the specs?" Emily threw him a glare and placed her hands on her hips. They were sure getting a kick out of this tournament, at her expense, no less. Pathetic.

"If you must know, _Edward_," Eddie flinched at the use of his full name. Damn that girl. "It was just after my battle last year. Turned out that while I was facing the so-called _'great Kai Hiwatari',_ he had purposefully directed one of his fire elemental attacks at me. I was able to shield myself slightly with my most powerful water attack, Water Smash, but my eyes weren't shielded, therefore; they were damaged," Emily explained, finger tapping on her chin as she remembered her last battle with the cold, distant boy. She would make that boy pay.

"You serious, Emily?" Michael asked with slight concern. Any amusement that was once there was gone. The girl simply nodded.

"I remember that battle. He was trying to kill you, in my opinion," Rick added seriously.

Max contemplated for a while, frowning. It worried Emily when Max was frowning. He was always smiling. Always. It made her mad to know that it's Hiwatari's fault that he's unhappy.

"I wonder why they battle so cruelly," Max asked with a sadness in his tone to no one in particular. Emily nodded again. She had wondered the same thing for a long time. Max was a firm believer in: _if you love something, stick by it. Don't force yourself to do something you hate. _And it's plainly obvious that those boys don't like what they do. They are obviously forcing themselves for the title, just to prove they're the best, not because they like to fight in elemental battles.

"Who knows, Max? But don't get yourself down over those losers. We'll beat them this year, you can count on it," Rick said encouragingly. Max looked at him with amazement before beaming with his normal, friendly smile. He was so easy to please.

"Yeah," he grinned. He was obviously eager to begin the competition. And he wasn't the only one. Everyone was psyched to begin. The wait was unbearable, and most of these teens weren't very patient.

"Yeah!" Emily cheered enthusiastically. A smirk crept on to her features, and a certain determination shined in her eyes. "And when I see that Hiwatari creep, I swear I'm gonna give him what's coming to him! The whipping of a lifetime!" The groups surrounding them heard her promise, and began cheering and 'whooping'.

Suddenly, the lights flickered, causing the cheering to die down. Eyes gazed up at the lights hanging from the ceiling. The lights kept flickering, until they were off completely and the room was enveloped in darkness. Silence reigned in the large chamber, except for the harsh torrent of rain outside hammering down on the roof.

"Raul?" Julia whispered, a hint of fear in her voice. She felt for her brother, only to find the next best thing. Miguel. The older boy held her tightly, sensing her anxiety.

"It's okay, Julia. The light just went out, that's all," he reassured. He felt her nod against his chest, and her shoulders relax.

"Is anyone here a fire elemental?" a voice called out. The voice was easily distinguished as Rei's voice. They all began to mumble, asking each other whether they knew who was a fire elemental. A loud rumbling sound from outside interrupted the murmurs, and the room went silent again.

"Rei, I'm scared," Mariah whispered, moving closer to her childhood friend. Rei embraced her; knowing just how afraid Mariah was of the dark.

"It's alright, Mao. It was only lightening," he soothed.

The quiet was disrupted by non other than Hilary, who was the master of finding something to argue about. "Tyson, you dolt! I thought you said this storm was suppose to stop today!" she shouted with frustration. Tyson gulped and drew himself to his full height, not that anyone saw in the darkness. "It will, Hilary. Calm dawn," he reasoned.

"What!" she shouted back. "Have you looked outside lately, Tyson? It's-"

"-Hilary, calm down. The storm will desist, don't worry," Rei, the voice of reason, interjected. Tyson offered him a thankful smile amid the darkness. If Rei hadn't interjected when he did, Tyson would no longer be among the living, if Hilary had anything to day about it.

"Listen. Everyone just calm down. Now, who here is a fire elemental?" he asked again, hoping for a better reaction this time.

Raul was about to open his mouth to inform Rei that he was a fire elemental, but he was disrupted by another loud rumble from outside. The room was silent once more, and a flicker of light appeared by the entrance. Fire. There was a flicker of fire by the double doors.

Everyone watched, mesmerized by the ginger flames. Slowly, the flame rose to the high walls, and perched itself on the old unlit fire ring surrounding the room. Immediately the high wall burst into flames and ran along the high stone, creating a ring around the entire room. The room was luminous again and almost an immediate wave of relief past through the room.

"Afraid of the dark, are we?" a cold voice said. All eye gazed at the direction of the voice. In front of the door were a group of teenage males. Standing proudly as the captain was Hiwatari Kai, glaring down at the others. In his outstretched hand was a small flame of fire that materialized from his hand.

He was the one that had lit the old fire ring around the room. He was, after all, a fire elemental.

"Kai," Emily growled, stalking up to the boy. Michael held his breath. Emily had lost the plot! No one confronts Kai and lives! She's crazy! Almost as if following Michael's example, everyone held his or her breath. If Emily lived through this, she would be counted as the bravest hero in the world.

Kai stood tall as the girl glared up at him, with obvious distaste. He withheld a smirk as she put her hands on her hips. "Listen Hiwatari. I don't give a crap how strong you are. You will pay for what you did last time. You nearly killed me, and you didn't even care. I spent three days in the hospital because of you! And I hate hospitals!"

Kai remained impassive. Why should he care whether she nearly got killed? She lived in a luxury he never had, and was treated like royalty, whist he practically lived in a death trap. And she was worried about dying? Pathetic.

"Grr…Kai!" she shouted, annoyed by the lack of response. Eddie rushed to her aid, grabbing her around the waist. She struggled, kicking and screaming for him to release her.

"Eddie! Let go! I have to pay him back for what he did!"

"No! Not now! Do it in the stadium! Beat him at his own game! But not now, you'll be disqualified if you do!" Eddie shouted, hoping his words would give her reason to hold her payment until the tournament. She subsided reluctantly. Eddie was right. She couldn't ruin her chance at the finals. Not for this jerk.

"Fine," she mumbled, jerking away from Eddie. She graced Kai with a cold glare and walked away.

He smirked, amused at how easily she had lost control of her emotion. "You should really keep better control over your emotions," he said coldly, smirking smugly at her.

She whizzed around and growled. "You bastard!" She ran to him again, ready to give the teen a piece of her mind, but Eddie had intervened just in time to save her life.

Kai remained unemotional, his cold, crimson gaze sending shivers down the spines of whoever dared look at them. He smirked, gesturing for his team to follow him. This was going to be the most interesting tournament yet, especially with the new tricks the Abbey boys had hidden up their sleeves.

* * *

**A/N:** Righty-ho. Reviews!

**(1)** You'll understand as the story goes on.

Wow. I'm on a role! 3rd update of the day! My reviewers sure must be happy n.n

I've said it twice, and once more wont hurt. I'M GOING TO BE 14 ON THE 28TH OF SEPTEMBER! Wish me happy birthday!

KaixTala: 15 (Yippee!)

KaixRei: 6

BryanxTala: 2

BryanxRei: 11

BryanxKai: 1

TalaxRei: 1

KaixTyson: 1

MichaelxLee: 2

IanxKevin: 1

MiguelxMystel: 2

ReixMax: 1

BrooklynxHiro: 2

TysonxMax: 1

BryanxKaixTalaxRei: 2 (Ooh. Foursome? Never tried it before. Wouldn't mind, though n.n)

If you like any of these pairings too, then vote for them. You can vote for more than one! And if you want a threesome/foursome, then just ask me! I'll keep an open mind…

Please Read and Review

**…BlooD MasCarA…**


End file.
